


In the Shadows

by thebreeze671



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, loki marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebreeze671/pseuds/thebreeze671
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Loki and Sigyn; how they came to be and how they came to an end.  It tells of how the second son of Odin lost his true love and all control. It's easy to pass someone off as evil when we don't get to see the whole story -- this fills in the holes in the story and brings to light the love that has been kept in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fan work I have posted. I have written and re-written for some time now and thought that I would post it and let others read and enjoy.  
> The idea behind writing it was just to see if I could input a character into an already existing universe/story-line without having to change the current story that already exist.  
> I apologize for spelling and grammar error if there are any; it's been a while since I've written a story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

# Chapter One

 

Thor is making his way to the throne room.  No different than any other day, that is until he sees his brother a little ways ahead of him.  Loki beamed as he made his way to the great hall in the palace.  Thor started to catch up with him. Thor knew that he must have played the ultimate prank to be this happy

 

 “Brother, this happy demeanor is so unlike you.  What’s going on? What have you done?”

"You don't know?" Loki said still looking straight ahead. "No, should I?" Thor asked puzzled. "Sigyn is coming back to Asgard." Loki said as he began to juggle some apples he created out of thin air.

Thor said nothing and smiled as he pushed the doors to the great hall open.  Thor remembered Sigyn quite well; she was the only friend Loki ever had.

 

Thor's train of thought was interrupted by applause and laughter at Loki's juggling.  Loki was in rare form today. He was all smiles performing tricks and playing games with those in attendance in the great hall.  Frigga, his mother, made an appearance first, keeping quiet to watch Loki for once having a good time.  All the fun was quickly squashed with the loud rap of Odin’s scepter on the ivory floor on the great hall.  Everyone went silent and the brothers quickly took their places by their Father.

The day at court was typical and very boring -- requests, grievances, and announcements. Both brothers, who should have been paying attention to the day's proceedings, spent it day dreaming, and inspecting such mundane things as the ceiling in the hall and the threads on their capes.

"Now, for the final item of business today is the announcement that I have appointed a new Royal Sorceress." Odin's voice boomed through the hall, Loki quickly focused on Odin's every word.  "Lady Sigyn will assume the role of the Royal Asgardian Sorceress.  She arrives this evening via the Bifrost.  There will be a coronation of her new role as well as the appointment of her royal status.  A celebration will follow and you all are invited.  This now ends today's court." And with that Odin made his way out of the throne room.

The hall was full of excitement mostly due to the fact that there would be a celebration.  Loki was surprised to hear that Sigyn would be in Asgard in just a few hours.  He got up from his seat to make his way back to his chambers.  Thor couldn't help but give him a little nudge as he passed him going down the stairs making his way to the training yard.

 

 "Loki, may I speak with you for a moment." Frigga asked as she stepped in front of Loki.

 "Of course Mother"

"Loki, Sigyn's parents have asked that you do not accompany us to the welcoming for Sigyn at the Bifrost."

"WHAT? WHY? I am a Prince of Asgard! No one can tell me where I can and cannot go!"  Loki said his face turning red with each word.  He always knew Sigyn's mother and step father were not that fond of him and suspected they were behind sending her to Vanaheim for training.

"Loki, my son, I understand your frustration - but we already told them we would comply." said Frigga as she took Loki's hand in hers." But, we told them that you would attend her coronation and celebration tomorrow, it's a Royal event and you are required to be there. Don't worry you will see her soon enough." Frigga said with a motherly smile and a soft peck on Loki's cheek.

Loki calmly left the great hall and made his way to his chambers and slammed the door. He practically ripped off his cape and threw it on his bed.  He then slumped down in a large leather chair situated in an alcove in his room.  He was furious that Sigyn's parents are still trying to keep them apart.  He desperately wanted to lay eyes on her tonight.  He could use invisibility but he knew his mother would see him and she could and would prevent him from attending tomorrow's events for sure.  He sat for a minute to let the rage subside so that he could think more clearly.  Finally he had his idea.

___________________________________________________

Odin, Frigga, and Thor were outside the palace getting ready to get into the Royal carriage to make their way to the Bifrost.

 

"I'm surprised Loki isn't here" said Thor

“He isn't allowed to come tonight." Said Frigga

“When have rules stopped Loki?" Thor said with a smirk

"Mother! Please, wait!" A voice yelled from down an outdoor walkway. It was Loki.

"Here we go" said Thor as he got into the carriage. Odin just shook his head as he followed behind Thor.

“Mother . . . ." Loki trying to speak between his heavy breaths. "Would you please give these to Sigyn with my regrets that I cannot attend her welcoming?" Loki presented the most beautiful bouquet of flowers in all shades of purple that could ever be imagined. Frigga carefully took the bouquet from her son, examined it, and nodded in agreement to Loki's request.  “Loki, these are the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen, so many different purples! I will make sure she gets them, you have my word." Loki smiled “Purple, it's her favorite color."

 


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter Two

 

Sigyn let out a huge sigh as she plopped down on the bed in what was her very empty room.  The week had been very busy.  Everything just ran together and she’s not really sure how she managed to get all of her things packed away in time to have them sent off to Asgard. There was last minute training, and saying hundreds of goodbyes to the people of Vanaheim.   All that remained was a small desk in the corner, a small trunk with some clothes and toiletries and the bed.

Sigyn rolled over, put her hands behind her head and chucked to herself, " Royal Sorceress of Asgard - HA! Who would have ever thought that I could be so powerful?" Staring at the ceiling, her mind drifted back to her childhood in Asgard.

In childhood, and even now, Sigyn considered herself an outsider. She was the product of a tryst between the young and naive noble Llmr and King Freyr the ruler of Alfheim. Due to being born out of wedlock she did not possess a royal title like her Mother or Father. Not long after Sigyn was born her Mother married Forseti, keeper of the laws of the Nine Realms and an advisor to Odin.  Forseti loved and cared for Sigyn as if she were his own flesh.  When it was time for Sigyn to begin school, Forseti pleaded to Odin to allow Sigyn to attend the Royal School of Asgard that was exclusive to the children of the nobles and the Royal family.  Not everyone born in Asgard was gifted with abilities like the royal family and the nobles and their education required much more than simple reading, writing and arithmetic.  Their powers and skills, as well as their moral compass had to be exercised so that they could use their power for the benefit of the Nine Realms. Forseti pleaded with Odin saying that he feared Sigyn would be teased in the regular school due to her unfortunate creation and lack of title despite her parent’s pedigree.  Odin was reluctant to allow a child with no known powers attend the school, so he asked to meet the young Sigyn to evaluate if she would do well.

The next day a timid Sigyn was escorted to the palace by her ambitious parents.  They walked down the great hall to the throne room and greeted Odin. Sigyn quickly hid behind her parents at the site of Odin high up on his Throne. Llmr tried to drag Sigyn from behind her so that Odin could see her. Odin quickly raised his hand to tell Llmr to stop. He got up from his throne and walked down the seemingly endless series of stairs and knelt down behind a very embarrassed Llmr.

“Now, who do we have here?"

Sigyn with her head buried in her mother’s back said "I'm Sigyn."

"Well, it's lovely to meet you, I'm Odin."

Sigyn stepped back from her mother, reached into a satchel she had and handed Odin a piece of paper. "I made this for you." Odin took it and his face lit up with wonder and amazement. “Child, how do you know of this city?"

"I've seen it, in my head." Odin recognized it but was astonished that a child would know of it. He has seen this place before long ago, sitting on his throne while searching the nine realms, specifically Midgard.  It was a city in the Egyptian civilization called Menefer.

Odin quickly stood up and addressed her parents, “Have you ever traveled with Sigyn to Midgard or told her about cities of Midgard?" Llmr replied “No, my Lord, Sigyn has only ever visited Alfheim where her Father lives. We have never discussed anything about Midgard."

"Well, it looks as though we have a seeker here. Welcome to the Royal School and thank you for the picture." Odin said smiling as he patted Sigyn on her head.

\--------------------

 

Five years in the Royal school and Sigyn's ability as a Seidr had not developed.  She was coming up on her final test to advance to the next level of the school and there was a fear she may not pass.  She was a good student, but when she was given a task to perform she would freeze.  Her teachers were convinced that being a loner was to blame.  All of the other children didn't pay much attention to Sigyn; her status, being the only child without a royal title before her name alienated her from the other children.  She also looked different- most pure blooded Asgardians were very tall and well built; Sigyn was petite, she also had different hair color - auburn, while the other children had different shades of blond or red.  And while most children had either blue or brown eyes, Sigyn had eyes of gold.  She was a standout from the rest of the children.  Also, her ability to see through time and space made her seem out of it.  Her mind often wandered and she got lost in other worlds. Sometimes she drew out what she saw. Either way, not fitting in with the other children left her with little confidence. Her lack of confidence hindered her ability to control her gift and develop new ones.

Her parents really didn't know what to do with her. Studying more was not the answer. She studied from the time she walked through the doors of Glitnir until dinner and then after that until bed. She rarely spent time in leisure activities. Maybe once every couple of weeks she would travel down the rainbow bridge to the Bifrost to meet with Heimdall.  Sigyn would draw the first thing that came into her head and show it to Heimdall and he would tell her where in the Nine Realms the city, person, or animal was located.  For Heimdall it was nice change of pace since he rarely got visitors. When Sigyn was done or Heimdall had enough she would give him a few drawings tuck the rest into her satchel and head back home.

 

_One of these days would be the one that would change her life . . . ._

 

One evening Sigyn was leaving Heimdall walking down the Rainbow Bridge. Looking in front of her she noticed a group of slightly older kids heading towards the Bifrost.  The closer Sigyn got to the group she recognized Thor. _Young warriors heading out to find adventure_ , Sigyn thought to herself. Sigyn decided that she wouldn't engage them in conversation, but she would at least say hello to Thor.

 "Hello, Prince Thor, nice day for an adventure, no?" Sigyn asked

Thor just looked her way smiled, waved and continued down the Bifrost. The others behind him didn't pay much attention to her except for Sif.  Passing by Sigyn, Sif bumped Sigyn knocking her to the ground and spilling the contents of her satchel all over the Rainbow Bridge.

"Watch it, runt!" Sif said to her as she and the other warriors giggled at what Sif did. Sigyn just stayed on the ground, crying but not wanting them to see for fear they would come back for more teasing.

"Flooding with bridge with your tears is no way to handle this situation." a voice said over her in a calm and cool manner.

Sigyn wiped her eyes looked up to see Thor's younger brother standing above her looking down with an expressionless face.

"Oh! Prince Loki, forgive me. I apologize for being in your way, I will move." Sigyn said as she averted her eyes in respect to the young prince hoping to avoid any more teasing.

Surprisingly, Loki extended a hand to her and helped her to her feet. He reached into his coat and handed her a handkerchief. He then put his hands on her shoulders, gently turned her around and leaned down slightly so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Let me show you how to handle those daft warriors. Just watch."

Sigyn kept her eyes straight ahead to the group of young warriors heading towards the Bifrost.  She saw a green fog appear around the group and suddenly all of the warriors shot straight up in the air.   Hanging upside-down spinning around and around with all of their belongings falling all over the Rainbow Bridge. Sigyn wanted to laugh but put her hands over her mouth because she didn't want to upset Thor or any of his friends.

"It's ok, you can laugh.  They should be able to handle it." Said Loki with a chuckle, Sigyn quickly let out a huge laugh following my nonstop giggling.

"LOKI! Put us down NOW!" screamed Thor.  "This isn't funny! Sif's in tears!"

"What's that brother? I can't hear you; you must be too high up." Said Loki in a cool voice as he raised his hand and sent the warrior party higher into the air.

"LOKI, PLEASE!!!” cried Sif, “YOU ARE SUCH A MONSTER!!"

"Now aren’t we being a little hypocritical?" questioned Loki "So you pushed an innocent child down, showed no concern and laughed in her face. But when the tables are turned and it's the mighty Sif being teased . . . .

"LOKI, ENOUGH!!!" Heimdall screamed from the end of the Bifrost, "PUT THEM DOWN NOW!"

Loki's face quickly became void of emotion "Very well, I was getting bored with them anyway." One swift motion of his hand and the group raced down from the sky so fast you would've thought they were going to crash through the Rainbow Bridge. Loki quickly put his hand out and the group stopped mere feet above the bridge and gently glided down to the road. Sigyn just stood there laughter gone and suspense and shock came over her face.

Loki leaned into her to say "Come, let's get your things." When Sigyn turned around Loki had all her spilled belongings neatly stacked in his hands. Sigyn grabbed them and started to put them in her satchel.

"How did you do that?" Sigyn questioned

"Do what?" Loki innocently replied.

"All of it."

"Well, --, wait, what's your name?" Loki inquired

"Sigyn."

"Well Sigyn, it's called magic, sorcery, if you would like, I can teach it to you."

"Really?" Sigyn's eyes lit up “Yes, if it wouldn't be any trouble."

Loki smiled at her, "it would be my honor" As he bowed towards her regally at the waist. Sigyn giggled and the both of them headed down the Rainbow Bridge to the gates of Asgard and the start of a long friendship.

Loki was Sigyn's protector and teacher.  He helped her master her seeing ability, but also find another strength she had - sorcery. With Loki's help Sigyn passed her final test to the next level with flying colors.

After they met one was rarely seen without the other.

\--------------------

 

She couldn't wait to see him again. He was her best and only friend. Sigyn was social as she got older and had what she considered many acquaintances, but none she would consider a friend.  Of course the last couple of years before she left for training were a little tense. Loki became more possessive of her. He was often causing trouble with others who wanted to talk to her, often physically standing between Sigyn and any potential suitor.  She just thought he was afraid of losing his only friend to one of the many young men who wanted her hand in marriage. Of course Sigyn was never interested in anyone who came to call on her. She was fond of Loki, but never thought he would seriously consider her for courtship.

Not long before she left for Vanaheim there was a rumor spreading that Loki may ask her parents for her hand.  Sigyn only took it for a rumor following the incident that left Loki restricted to the palace walls. It happened one day while Loki was reading on one of the many balconies located off of his palace apartment. This particular balcony was located above the training grounds for Asgardian soldiers. It was in the evening when the yard was mostly used as a gathering place. Loki became aware of a few soldiers underneath his balcony talking - they were talking about Sigyn.  One soldier made a crass comment about her and this enraged Loki.  He threw his book down and peered over the balcony waiting for the soldiers to emerge from underneath.  Once they did Loki used his magic to knock the soldiers to the ground with logs from a nearby gauntlet.  The soldiers quickly fell the ground. Loki then repeatedly lifted one of the logs and slammed it down on top of the offending soldier.  The commotion caused quite a gathering. At first no one knew what was happening but once one guard looked up and saw Loki tight lipped and fire in his eyes, they knew what was going on. Quickly this information made its way to Thor who burst through Loki's apartment and onto the balcony,tackling Loki and instantly breaking his concentration stopping the beating of the soldier.  The soldier was with the healers for a month and he was unable to continue his career as a soldier.  For this horrible act, Loki was restricted to the palace and was not allowed to have contact with anyone other than his parents and Thor.  In the days following rumors started spreading that the reason Loki was so angry was that he was about to ask for Sigyn’s hand and he was not going to tolerate someone speaking so crass about a future Princess, his Princess. Sigyn couldn't go anywhere in Asgard without whispers being heard. If the people of Asgard didn't already know who she was they did now.

In order to bring Sigyn relief from the drama, Thor asked her to accompany him to Alfheim. He was scheduled to leave on Royal business and thought a visit to her father and to a different realm would bring her some peace. Sigyn was delighted to make the visit with Thor and thought it would be a nice surprise for her Father.  The morning they were to leave Loki got word from a servant in the palace that Thor and Sigyn were going to Alfheim to visit with her father. To Loki this could only mean one thing. Loki found Thor in the training yard. "What do you mean by visiting Freyr with Sigyn?" Loki said as he walked out onto the yard, other soldiers quickly retreating indoors. “I mean nothing except for Sigyn to get some time away from the humiliation you have caused her." Thor casually responded.

"THOR, TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Screamed Loki as he tackled Thor, the two brothers fought in the yard, really it was only Loki fighting; Thor was just trying to keep Loki off of him. The guards were too scared to intervene on the fighting brothers and it took Odin coming into the yard to break up the fight.

"ENOUGH!" Odin’s voice resonated through the yard as he entered from a dark hall. "Guards, take Loki back to his room."

The trip to Alfheim went on as planned, but while she was spending the week in Alfheim, Sigyn got word that she would be going to Vanaheim to complete Sedir training.  The intense training would take four years with very little free time and she was to have no contact with friends or family on Asgard or from any other realm. She didn't have a chance to say goodbye to anyone, including her dear friend Loki.  Sometimes she hoped Loki would sneak into Vanaheim to visit but he never did.  She even wrote him on rare occasion, when she had a break, but he never responded.

\--------------------

_KNOCK,KNOCK!_

Sigyn’s hand-maiden Dagmar peeped her head into the room "Sigyn, are you ready to make the trip to Asgard?"


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter 3

 

The Bifrost gates were closed to add to the level of anticipation of the realms new Sorceress. Heimdall patiently waited to hear a request from Vanaheim to open the Bifrost. The request came and Heimdall opened the Bifrost and Sigyn emerged arms extended running towards Him.

"Heimdall! It has been too long, how have you been!?" Sigyn said as she wrapped her arms around Heimdall

“I am well. Let me be the first to congratulate you on your appointment." said Heimdall showing a rare display of affection hugging Sigyn back.  "Now, you must go meet your public. They are waiting for you on the other side of this gate. The Royal family is even waiting to greet you."

Sigyn's eyes lit up. Could Loki be waiting for her on the other side? "Well, I guess I should get started."

Sigyn took a place directly behind Heimdall as he started to open the gate.  The sounds went silent as the large golden gate opened; everyone holding their breath waiting for the announcement of Sigyn’s arrival and start of a celebration.

"Presenting the most powerful Sorceress in all of the Nine Realms, The Lady Sigyn." Heimdall moved to the side to reveal Sigyn. She was quickly approached by Odin. “Your Highness." Sigyn said as she bowed reverently towards the All Father. "Don't be so formal, this is a celebration." Odin gave Sigyn a big hug.  Next Thor, picked Sigyn up in a bear hug making it difficult to breath. "Little Sigyn, glad to have you back."

"Thank you Thor, it nice to see time has treated you well."

"Thor careful, put her down, she is such a delicate thing." Frigga said putting her hand on Thor's bicep.  Thor set Sigyn back down on her feet. Immediately Sigyn began looking around waiting for Loki to appear, surely he would be standing near his mother. Frigga stepped forward, "These are for you they are from Loki. He sends his apologies as he is unable to attend your welcoming this evening, but promises to see you tomorrow." Sigyn took the flowers from Frigga and with a shaken voice of disappointment said "Thank you, please tell Loki that I am grateful for his gift and look forward to our meeting."

Sigyn passed Frigga and into the arms of her mother, step-father and father all of whom were beaming with pride.   Together they all climbed into a beautifully decorated parade carriage to the cheers of greeters on platforms floating on either side of the Bifrost. "Those are beautiful flowers Sigyn. Who gave them to you, Thor?" Her mother inquired. "No, Loki." replied Sigyn with a smile while waving at the crowds. "Loki! He wasn't allow-, I mean he wasn't going to be able to attend this evening, I didn't even see him." Her mother quipped.  Sigyn looked at her mother sharply "Did you say allow? Loki wasn't allowed to come!? Who kept him from coming?"

"Sigyn, I misspoke he wasn't able, the Queen didn't say why.  She told me of his absence when we were finalizing the guest list for the banquet this evening." Her mother said, not making eye contact, hoping Sigyn would drop the issue.  Before Sigyn could respond, her Father Freyr interrupted her. "My Sigyn! Look at everyone so happy to see you, what influence you will have in Asgard!" Her father, being a King, was very concerned with influence and power. He saw Sigyn's appointment as benefit to him and an extension of his power.

Her father’s comment switched Sigyn's focus to the events at hand.  As they made their way through the main gate into Asgard, the streets were lined with Asgardians waving and cheering for her as the parade carriages made their way to her parents’ home Glitnir.  It was such a festive scene; she wished that Loki was with her to witness it.

The carriages made their way through the gates of Glitnir and up to the main door.  The staff and servants were dressed in their finest waiting to greet Sigyn and the Royal family as they approached the house. Sigyn hugged each servant, since most of them had been in the service of her parents since she was a child and others were the children of servants who had since passed and were Sigyn's playmates.  Dagmar was the last to greet her and Sigyn handed over the flowers and instructed her to place them in water and put them in her room.

The feast was wonderful, there was more food than what could be eaten; the whole affair was very lavish.  The air was filled with laughter from stories being told and jokes being made.  The evening was concluded by Sigyn creating fireworks in the sky for the guests of Glitnir as well as the citizens of Asgard to enjoy.

Before leaving Frigga approached Sigyn. " Sigyn, before I leave. I would like to present you with your attire for tomorrow; I had it specifically made for you by the Royal Tailors."

"Oh, thank you so much my Queen, that was very generous, I will wear with honor tomorrow." Sigyn said as she bowed and kissed the queens hand.

The queen made a motion with her hand to signal the tailors to bring the gown out for display. Sigyns mouth hung open in amazement. The dress was beautiful.  It was  made of the finest lace in all of the Nine Realms. The lace was Purple and gold. The neckline was a v and it had a high collar. It had a Gold belt that hung low on the waist. "It's perfect.” Sigyn said to the queen. "Oh, but it's not complete." Frigga said as two more people appeared, one was another Taylor and the other a jeweler. The tailor and jeweler stood in front of Sigyn, smiling and presented to her a cape and a crown. "Oh, my, but, but, capes and crowns are only reserved for Royalty." Sigyn said, excited but puzzled by the additions to her gown. “Well, I can't have the newest Royal of the Nine Realms without proper attire." Said the Queen with a smile, "Really!?" Sigyn said barely able to control her tears or excitement.  The Queen nodded to her and Sigyn hugged the queen “Oh, thank you, thank you!"

"Well, you're welcome dear but it wasn't just me, Odin had something to do with it as well." Sigyn ran outside where Odin was standing, waiting for the queen, Sigyn threw her arms around Odin. "Oh thank you All Father! The Queen told me you are going to make me Royal!"

"Well, you're welcome, but you have earned it yourself." Odin said smiling.

The Royal family departed and Sigyn made her way to her room for the evening. 

"Sigyn, those flowers, they had a bee in them, I opened a window to let it out, but it won't leave" said Dagmar

"I suppose he can do no harm, he can stay. Thank you; you are dismissed for the evening."  The maid left the room and Sigyn began to get ready for bed.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in” said Sigyn

“Girl you are going to catch a cold with the window open" said Llmr

"Oh hi mother."

"Sigyn, I want to talk to you about Loki."

"What about him?" Sigyn inquired

"I think it is really important that you forget him and move on.  Since you've left he’s gotten a rather nasty reputation as being a troublemaker. He's no good, Sigyn."

"No, not the Loki I know, he's not like that at all. Even before his reputation, you have always been against him. He has never done anything wrong to me - he's my friend." Sigyn said and turned away from her mother.

"Sigyn, getting involved with Loki is, is -" her mother struggled to find the words

“What, he's not worthy of me? You’re just afraid he will use me and I will end up like you!" Sigyn said as her voiced raised and her eyes welled up with tears. "Loki, he, he wouldn't do that to me."

"Sigyn! You can- oh, OH!!" Llmr could not finish her statement because the bee began attacking her.  Llmr ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Sigyn riffled through one of her trunks to find her nightgown and robe.  She went behind a screen to change.  She emerged from behind the screen. Dress in hand she made her way to the closet to hang it up.

"So you're just going to leave me hear standing in the corner, some friend."

Sigyn's eyes lit up. That voice, she recognized that voice. She stood silent, the dress and hanger fell to the floor, and for a brief moment she closed her eyes, hoping that she wasn’t hearing things.

"Well?" said the voice, “I guess I will just leave if you have no interest in me."

Sigyn spun around, "LOKI!!"

It was Loki. She ran towards him throwing her hands around his neck burying her head into his neck and shoulder, feet inches off the ground.

"The bee! You were the bee!"  Sigyn said as she put her feet back on the ground and wiped tears from her eyes. “I knew you'd come to see me before tomorrow. I just knew it. Were you in that bouquet the whole time?" Sigyn said in wonder.

Loki just stood there and smiled at Sigyn's happiness. It warmed him to see her so happy and to know that it was his presence that made her that happy. “My dear Sigyn, how I have missed you," Loki said as he went in for another hug, “you know there was no way I was going to miss such an important day, no matter what - even if I did have to sit in a flower bouquet."

Sigyn giggled "I'm glad you’re here Loki."

"Me too."

\--------------------

 

The two spent time sitting on Sigyn’s bed talking, catching up on the last 4 years of their lives. When in a good mood, like now, Loki was a delight.  He was an excellent story teller, jokester and game player; he could keep anyone entertained for hours. As Loki was telling her a story, Sigyn could help but see what a handsome Prince Loki had become.  He had grown taller since she last saw him, he was well groomed.  He was well dressed and his chosen color of green looked good on him.  He had let his hair grow a longer than in the past and now kept it slicked back.  When he stood his towering height and broad shoulders made him an imposing figure.  He had a strong but youthful face and a slim body that balanced him out nicely. His smile and blue eyes lit up the room.

Loki too studied the magical beauty in front of him.  She looked more like a woman now, not the small timid girl of his youth. She was very feminine but still held a spark of playfulness in her eyes that always attracted Loki to her. Her auburn hair was as soft as silk and smelled of flowers, her lips full and hypnotizing as well as her golden eyes. He always thought they were beautiful but now they were enchanting.

Their time was cut abruptly short by noises outside Sigyn's door.

"I really should be leaving.” Loki said regretfully “I will be at the ceremony and celebration tomorrow."

Sigyn and Loki stood up from the bed and walked towards her balcony.

“Be careful Loki, I want to see you tomorrow."

Loki just smiled and brushed the back of his hand on her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Sigyn." Loki whispered

Sigyn wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Goodnight, Loki, I'm so glad you came to see me. This was the best part of coming back to Asgard."

Sigyn walked away back into her room. When she turned around to close the door Loki had vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 4

 

"Get up, get up! We have no time to waste! We have so much to do and we have to be at the palace one hour before the ceremony starts!" said Dagmar as she flung the bed covers off.

"Okay, okay, I’m up." said Sigyn as she wiped her eyes and ran her hands through her hair.

Breakfast was first while the bath was being prepared.  Sigyn was a little too excited to eat but did her best.  Next was the bath.  It looked to cozy - steam rising up from the water that was full of bath oil and flower petals and all of it was brewing in a high backed white tub with gold accents.  Sigyn just wanted to live in that tub forever, it was most relaxation she had in weeks.  But it didn’t last long, "Quickly girl! We've got to get your hair and makeup ready!" was what she heard as she was being drug out of the warm brew.

Her hair was brushed, dried and put into a low braid with flowers intertwined.  Make up lightly done as Sigyn was a natural beauty and too much would take away from that.  After that she had a few moments in Glitnir's private gardens.

She wasn't nervous about the ceremony at all; it was just for show and entertainment, a way for her to show off her skills.  She already had the job. 

"Sigyn, let's get this dress on!" Her maid shouted from her balcony.

The dress fit perfectly.  The cape was heavier than she thought it would be. "Mother, can I wait until we get to the palace to put the cape on? It’s really heavy." Her mother ordered the cape off and gave it to a guard to put in the carriage so it wouldn't be forgotten. The crown more of a head piece and fit perfectly on Sigyn's head.  It was made of gold and look as if we're lace, to match the dress. It was a circlet an upside down v shape that framed her face nicely. It also had small gemstones throughout the gold lacework to add to its brilliance. Sigyn loved it, it was fit for the queen herself, she thought, and was not quite sure why the queen bestowed upon her such exquisite gifts.

By the time all the primping was done, it was time to head to the palace.

The atmosphere at the palace was electric. Guest from all the Nine Realms were touring the palace and walking the grounds waiting for the ceremony to start. When guests saw Sigyn's carriage they would stop and wave hoping to catch a glimpse of the new Sorceress.  Unlike the evening before Sigyn kept the curtains in the carriage closed to help keep her focus.  There would be plenty of time after the ceremony to visit with guests.  She had quite a spectacle in store for the ceremony and needed to keep focus to make sure it goes all according to plan.

“Here, put your cape on, before you exit the carriage." Said Llmr, “I would hate for the queen see you get out of the carriage without it."  Sigyn and her mother struggled to get the cape on in the cramped quarters, but they managed to get it done just in time for the carriage to stop in front of the west entrance to the palace.  Frigga was there to greet her. “My Sigyn, how stunning you look!"

"Thank you my queen, you have the most talented tailors and jewelry in all the nine realms." Sigyn said.

The Queen escorted Sigyn to a small waiting room off to the side of the entrance to the great hall.  The room was lush and had a table overflowing with every kind of food you could imagine. “There are servants outside the door should you need them." And with that Frigga left Sigyn alone in the room.

Sigyn remained silent in the room meditating on her plans for the ceremony. She did a quick incantation to get her magic started and then rested in a large chair in the room.  The door to the room slowly began to open, it was Loki.  He walked in and shut the door. Sigyn stood up to greet him.  Loki said nothing for a moment, just looking at Sigyn.

"My, Sigyn, you have left me speechless with your beauty." Loki said as he looked at her.

“Thank you, you know your mother had this designed just for me." She said while spinning around showing off the whole ensemble.

“I know, she was proud of it when it was completed. She is so proud of you, we all are." Loki said

“You look handsome Loki. I have never seen you in your armor before; it's a little intimidating." Sigyn said averting her eyes coyly.

"Yeah, I think it's supposed to look like that.  I got it the first year you were gone."

"The helmet, is that part of it too?"

"Yes"

“It’s a little over the top isn't it?" Sigyn said with a giggle while pointing to the giant horns on his helmet.

"Yes, I think it's supposed to." Loki said with a smile the then a quiet laugh.

They both giggled over it for a few moments. Then there was silence. Loki put his helmet on the table and walked up to Sigyn.

"I really am proud of you Sigyn.  You are my dearest and only friend and I couldn't be happier for you and how far you've come." Loki placed his hand on her cheek, Sigyn cover his hand with hers.

"Loki, thank you, I don't really know what to say. You are also my dearest friend. You are the only one in Asgard who believed in me.  The only one who wanted me to just be me, not a pawn for their own advancement; I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you." Sigyn took the hand that was on her face and kissed it.  Loki quickly reciprocated and kissed her hand smiled at her and said.  “I have to go the ceremony should be starting soon.”

\--------------------

 

The great hall was full.  Frigga came out first flanked by Thor and Loki on either side of her.  Thor took his place while Loki escorted his Mother all the way to her seat and then took his.  Odin made his way to the throne.  The guests made sort of a wave as he passed them with their bowing.  Odin took a place in front of his throne.  The doors to the great hall were closed.

One of the guards outside Sigyn's room opened the door to indicate the ceremony had started.  Sigyn walked out of the room and took a seat in her floating chariot that would be pulled by two white winged horses. She took one big deep breath, closed her eyes and focused herself.

“Would the sorceress make her presence known?" Odin’s voiced filled the hall.

The doors of the great hall opened and the lights went out.  One by one torches were lit, the fires in them were of various colors.  From the blackness of the open doors light orbs flew into the room and danced above the guests heads.  Then from out of the darkness two pairs of gold eyes could be seen from the darkness.

"Sorceress, reveal yourself to us." said Odin

From the blackness two lions walked out and stood on either side of the doors.  They stood regally looking at the crowd. Suddenly, one of the lions cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Your Majesty, All Father, the Great God, King Odin of Asgard, your Queen Frigga, and your Sons Prince Thor and Prince Loki, citizens and guests of Asgard, it is my honor to present your sorceress."

The other lion took over.

“She is a citizen of Asgard, She has studied with the finest Seidr in Vanaheim and is ranked number one in sorcery in all of the nine realms.  King Njord gave her a commendation for helping his army defeat invading forces while she was in his realm."

And in unison the lion growled out “WE ARE HONORED TO PRESENT TO YOU, SORCERESS SIGYN!!"

The lions started to walk down the hall and following behind them was a parade of animals: dancing, juggling, playing instruments, and holding banners and ribbons.  Some animals had never been seen before in Asgard, the parade consisted of animals from all the nine realms.  They followed the lions taking places along the steps leading to the throne.  The animals were impressive, so life like and animated that it was hard to believe they were anything but real.  Loki beamed with pride at what she was able to do.  He could actually touch the animals, the illusions were so strong that they could be touched, that was rare and to do it at this level was impressive.  Loki was pleased with what he saw. He knew he had a part in making her who she was and in some way he helped make this possible.  Odin was even smiling at the animals.  Sigyn's entrance was preceded by a marching band of instruments playing all by themselves.

And then Sigyn entered.  She was in her gold and white floating chariot being pulled by two winged horses. The chariot as it went by left a trail of flowers starting from underneath it and flowing behind it.  The little trick made Loki smile; he knew it was a tribute to him.  That was one of the first tricks he taught her.  When Sigyn was younger she loved going without shoes.  Loki noticed it one day while he was walking her home.  She had stepped on a rock a cut the bottom of her foot.  He questioned why she wasn't wearing shoes and she said she didn't like them.  He carried her home and went back to the palace to work on the spell.  The next day after school in the gardens of Asgard, he showed her how to do the trick.  She picked up on it quickly and from that day forward if she didn't have any shoes on she would use that spell to create a cushion of soft grass and flowers for her to walk on.

The carriage approached the bottom of the stairs leading up to the throne.  The two lions left their post, came to the side of the carriage and assisted Sigyn out of it.  Sigyn stepped to the bottom of the stairs bowed and said.

“I am the Sorceress Sigyn, I have arrived at your calling and I am at your service Odin, King of Asgard and Ruler of the Nine Realms."

Odin motioned to her. “Come Sorceress."

Sigyn climbed the mountain of stairs to the Throne.

"Kneel Sorceress." Said Odin

"I appoint you the position of Sorceress of Asgard, may you serve Asgard with honor.  I, Odin, ruler of the Nine Realms also grant you the Royal status - Rise Sorceress Sigyn."

Sigyn stood and turned around and Odin said.  “May I present to you all, The Royal Lady Sigyn, Sorceress of Asgard."

The crowd gathered cheered as well as those standing outside the palace.  Sigyn clapped her hands together and all the animals displayed on the throne flew into a tornado of color above the guests heads. Sigyn then made a sweeping motion with her hands and a flash of fireworks went off and flower petals fell from the sky.

Sigyn got back in her chariot and flew out of the hall.  Odin and the Royal family followed behind.

\--------------------

 

"That was simply excellent!" cheered Loki when Sigyn made it into the banquet hall. Sigyn, her family, and the Royal family were allowed into the banquet hall first to get into a receiving line for the guest. "Thank you" blushed Sigyn.  Before taking his place in line Loki told her “I especially like the flowers." referring to the flowers trailing her chariot.

It seemed like the guests were never ending.  Sigyn had a pile of flowers and gifts, as well as request for healing and assistance in various situations.  Finally, the procession of guests ended and the guest of honor could take her seat.

Frigga put together the seating chart and set Sigyn right next to Loki. Frigga thought a lot of Sigyn.  She knew that Loki loved Sigyn.  She wasn't blind to the fact that when Sigyn was around Loki was a more balanced person; He smiled more.  She was glad she came back at her request.  Frigga remembers the day she promised herself she would get Sigyn back to Asgard.  Loki stormed through the palace throwing whatever was in arms reach. Loki ran to his room and shut the door. Frigga knocked on the door, "Loki, my son, what troubles you?" There was no answer from behind the door." Loki?" His mother called to him once more before entering the room.  She found Loki face down on his bed crying into a pillow. “She’s leaving, Mother, they're sending her away!" Loki cried out.  Sigyn was already visiting her Father in Alfheim.  While she was gone Loki had expressed to his Mother and Father his desire to make Sigyn his wife.  The All Father and Frigga began meeting with Sigyn's mother.  The meetings were cold and it was obvious that Llmr did not want Loki to marry her daughter.  When Frigga started to question whether Sigyn's real father should be involved Sigyn was all of the sudden on her way to Vanaheim for training.

Frigga’s heart ached for her son.  She really wanted Odin to step in an order Sigyn back so Loki could marry her.  Odin wouldn't interfere and said that the training would be a benefit to Sigyn and Asgard and that if Sigyn and Loki were meant to be together then they would. In the days following her heart continued to break as she watched Loki slowing sink into sadness and become more destructive.  Frigga found the she was pleading for mercy for her son more and more and saw the tears swell in his eyes whenever he saw, smelled, or heard something that reminded him of Sigyn.  She made a promise to herself that she would use all the influence she had to get Sigyn back for Loki.

\--------------------

 

Sigyn and Loki barely ate anything; they were too involved with each other.  Their attraction to one another was electric and all the guests were a buzz with the budding relationship.  Sigyn's parents were less than pleased with the seating arrangement and with the obvious chemistry happening between the two. 

Llmr approached her daughter, “Sigyn, now that everyone has eaten, maybe you should go talk to the guests." 

"Okay, mother." Sigyn said

Loki kept his eyes on Sigyn the entire time she was away from him.  He watched every interaction especially with other men.  Of course there wasn't a man at that banquet that was going to challenge Loki over Sigyn.  He only took his eyes from her when his mother asked him a question. "So, are you going to ask her tonight?"  Frigga said with a smirk.

"Wha-? No, Mother not tonight. I- I just can't believe she is actually here. If her parents would just g-"

"They left, said they weren't feeling well and went home, maybe ten minutes ago," Frigga smiled and put her hand on Loki's arm, “go talk up your future wife."

Loki smiled, kissed his mother on her cheek and got up from his seat, but Sigyn was nowhere to be found. "Surely she didn't leave with her parents." Loki said to himself

"Why the panicked face brother, are we under a sneak attack?" Thor said in a jesting manner while slapping Loki in the back and swinging a stein of mead in the other.

"Sigyn, I don't see her, I wanted to talk to her." Pouted Loki

"Oh, she's on the balcony, I think the crowd was getting to her and she went for some air." Thor replied.

Loki dashed over to the balcony that was just outside the doors of the great hall.

"There you are Sigyn; I was worried you had already left." Loki said in relief and with a smile when he saw her.

"No, I just wanted a moment to myself." Sigyn said shyly.

"Oh, my, I'm sorry I’ll leave –“

"No, please stay, you I don't mind.  It was just all the questions and comments.  I needed to step away."

Loki was puzzled, “What questions, what comments? Was someone speaking ill of you?" Loki's voice started to rise slightly.

“No, Loki please calm down. It was about us, people were asking about us." Sigyn said reluctantly.

“Oh" Loki said with a surprised look, "is that a bad thing? Would you not want me as your husband?" Loki said with a slight teasing in his voice hoping it would cover up his nerves.

"No, it wouldn't be a bad thing. I mean you're a good man Loki, I think any girl would be lucky to have you as a husband. You're smart, handsome, well-groomed and well mannered, you're a Prince. Any girl would be lucky." Sigyn smiled at Loki then turned around a little embarrassed at what she had just admitted.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Loki was in shock, he really didn't think Sigyn would seriously consider marriage in the first place.  He was also flattered at her comments of him. Sigyn was a little scared at what she just said.  She had never thought of Loki as a potential suitor until that evening with all the chatter about the two of them.  She was scared Loki was going to just laugh it off.

"Oh my, there's a little chill out here and I left my cape inside." Sigyn said trying to break the awkward silence.  Quickly Loki unclasped his cape from his armor and said, "Here, please, do me the honor and take mine." He quickly wrapped it around her before she could refuse.  Loki's cape was so big; it wrapped around her like huge blanket and dragged the ground. The two of them spent a couple of hours on a bench talking and laughing and getting to know each other, again.

Frigga regretfully interrupted the couple. "The guests are leaving, Sigyn I think it's time you get home."

"Oh yes, I really should leave." Sigyn said as she started to take off the cape to hand it back to Loki.

"No please keep it for now. I will retrieve it in the morning.” Loki said with a smile, “Here let me walk you to your carriage."

\--------------------

 

Sigyn returned home to a very quiet Glitnir.  The halls were lit just enough to bounce shadows off the walls and ceiling.  As Sigyn made her way down the hall she was oblivious to the cracked door of her parents’ bedroom.  Inside Llmr watched Sigyn walk down the hall.  Her eyes glared at the cape draped around her daughter.  When Sigyn was in her room with the door closed, Llmr shut the door.

"Green! She's wearing Loki's green cape!" Llmr said between her teeth. “That boy doesn't know his place."

“That boy," interrupted Forseti, "is a Prince of Asgard, he's Odin’s son. As far as he is concerned his place is anywhere he wants it.  I don't like this anymore than you Llmr, but confronting him is only going to backfire and it will drive Sigyn to Loki for sure. Whatever we do, it will have to be quick, like last time. For now let it rest."


	5. Chapter 5

# Chapter 5

 

The procession stopped the citizens of Asgard as they went about their morning chores. They turned to bow to the towering presence on a large black horse.  It was Loki dressed in his armor with his horse in parade dress. He was surrounded by palace guards who horses were also dressed as if they were in a parade.  Loki mostly ignored the citizens, except for the occasional citizen in which he would nod their way in acknowledgement. One of Glitnir's servants, who was in the market, noticed that Loki was headed towards the stately home. They ran through the back streets to get back to inform Forseti and Llmr.

"Sir, Madam" the servant said as bowed, “Prince Loki approaches Glitnir and it looks like official business."

Forseti and Llmr stopped eating their breakfast and scrambled to their feet and made their way to the main entrance.

As they made their way to the front door they could see a procession and Loki on his horse coming through Glitnir's gate.  Loki approached the main guard at Glitnir.  "I request an audience with Forseti and his wife Llmr.  It concerns their daughter, the Sorceress Sigyn." Loki told the guard in a regal tone. The guard nodded to the Prince, turned and walked towards Forseti and Llmr.

The guard approached Forseti and Llmr. "Prince Loki requests an audience."

Forseti nodded his head in agreement.  Loki and his guards dis-mounted their horses and Loki approached the couple while the guards stayed behind.

"What do we owe this great honor my Prince?" Forseti said as he bowed

"May we go inside?" Loki asked

"Of course, it would be an honor, right this way." said Llmr.

\--------------------

The air was full of tension as both parties didn't care for one another and all the niceties were just for show.

"I came to Glitnir today to inquire about your daughter Sigyn."

"Has she done something to offend the Royal family?" Forseti asked.

Loki put up his hand, "No, I was inquiring if she is available, she has no suitors, is that correct?" Loki said with a smirk.

There was a small commotion in the corner as young hand maids and servant girls giggled and blushed at what was going on.  Llmr quietly shushed the girls.

"Well, she just arrived in Asgard, there hasn't been-" Forseti started.

"Oh good, so no one else has expressed interest" Loki's smirk became a wide grin, ” Then, I would officially like to ask for the privilege of courting your daughter Sigyn, and hopefully with your blessing and her love ask for her hand in marriage." Loki stood there grinning.  He was an intimidating figure with his towering height and all this armor.

Just then Sigyn came running out from a side hall carrying Loki's green cape. "Loki! I didn't know you would be here this early to get your cape." Sigyn said.  "Here let me," Sigyn unfurled the cape and threw it around Loki's shoulders.  He bent down slightly so Sigyn could put both her arms around his neck while she straightened that cape and clasped it onto his armor. Loki looked up at Sigyn's parents with a mischievous grin.

The young maidens began to giggle again and when Sigyn was done putting on the cape she stepped back at looked at Loki. “There, now your uniform is complete." She stood there for a second and then realized she had stepped in the middle of something. "Wait, what's going on? Loki why are you completely dressed in armor, am I needed at the Palace?" Sigyn started to panic.

"No, Sigyn," Forseti interrupted, "Loki came to Glitnir this morning to ask if he could court you, with the intention of marriage."

A look of shock came over Sigyn, "What? Loki is that true."

"Yes, Sigyn it is."

Sigyn wanted to wrap her arms around Loki's neck and give him a kiss but she knew that was inappropriate.  She took a few steps back and stood with her parents.

"Well?" Sigyn asked as she looked at her parents in desperation wanting them to say yes.

"Well, yes I suppose. It would be an honor Prince Loki for you to court Sigyn."

"Excellent!" Loki said with a smile and a polite bow to her parents in thanks. “There will be announcements sent out today and a banquet tomorrow evening. Now I must get back to the palace to tell them the news. Sigyn, would you like to walk me out?" Loki said with a smile while extending his arm. Sigyn grinned and put her arm in his and walked him out to his horse. "I will see you later this evening," said Loki as he took Sigyn's hand to kiss it. Sigyn gave Loki a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he mounted his horse and headed back to the palace.

\--------------------

_Inside Glitnir . . . ._

 

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SAYING YES!?" shouted Llmr to Forseti who was pinching the bridge of his nose between a thumb and index finger. “I was thinking that I wanted to keep the peace, at least for a little while.  Loki can be very dangerous and unstoppable when he wants something. Besides he's not marrying her in a week.  This is an official royal courting; it will be a year at least. Loki will do something to upset Sigyn and the courtship will be called off."  Llmr just glared at him and stormed off.

\--------------------

 

Loki returned to the palace with a huge smile.  He dismounted his horse and made is way to the throne room.  Odin and Frigga were sitting on their thrones.  Odin was talking to Thor and some other warriors; Frigga was listening to their stories.

"Mother, Father, I have great news." Loki announced as he burst through the throne room. "Its official, I am in a courtship with Sigyn, her parents gave me their blessing this morning."

"Congratulations, my son. May you prove yourself worthy of her love and devotion." Odin said.  Frigga got up from her throne to embrace her son.  "I am so happy for you Loki. I know you will be a good husband for Sigyn."

"Thank you mother, I will do my best." said Loki as he returned his mother’s love.

"Brother, congratulations!" Thor shouted as he slapped Loki on the back. "This calls for a celebration!"

Frigga chimed in, "Yes! Oh, announcements and a banquet! Announcements need to go out today! Call the staffers, call the cooks and chefs. There are preparations that must be made." With that Frigga and her maids were off to oversee all the preparations needed for the next couple of days.

Loki needing a break from the brief burst of excitement left the throne room and returned to his palace apartment until dinner.

\--------------------

Back at Glitnir, Sigyn swirled food around on her plate. She was full of different emotions and questions.  She was excited, nervous, puzzled and many more emotions she couldn't find a name for. "Sigyn, eat something!" Her hand maid told her. "I'm not really hungry" Sigyn said as she pushed her plate to the side. "Come now, you have to eat.  The prince doesn't want a sickly bride. If you don't keep your strength up you'll have a hard time giving him a son."

"A SON! Babies!" Sigyn shouted, shocked at the thought. In fact she didn't think about that part, now she was more nervous than ever.

Sigyn sat out on her balcony that overlooked Glitnir's main courtyard, waiting for Loki to arrive. He promised that he would come back later to visit. Finally after what seemed and eternity to Sigyn, Loki returned to Glitnir.  Sigyn ran down to the front entrance to greet him. Loki showed restraint, since this was their first outing, as Sigyn ran towards him he took both her hands in his, and kissed them.  "My dear Sigyn, you look lovely." Loki said. Sigyn blushed at a little, and then asked, "So what are we doing?"

"Well . . ." Loki stared, “I thought this evening we would go and do a little reminiscing."

Sigyn looked a little puzzled, she had no idea what that could mean.  Most courtships were usually spent in the company of ones parents while the couple gets to know each other.  But this was Prince Loki, he's not one for rules and tradition and with his stubborn ways there was no arguing with him about it.

Loki stood by his horse, "Shall we?" And he extended a hand to Sigyn.  She reached for his hand and he helped her up onto the horse.  He got on behind her and off they went. 

"Where are we going Loki?" Sigyn question a slight worry in her voice.

"Don't worry love, you'll see soon enough." Loki said with a smile.

The path they took started to look familiar.  He was taking her to their hiding place.  It was where they spent many hours when they were children.  It was where he taught her magic.  It was a hidden part of land that was only accessible through a cave.  It was a barren place when they found it.  With the use of magic they turned it into their own personal paradise.  Loki had Sigyn practice her magic by creating the waterfalls, trees, flowering plants, and streams.

She did notice something different about the area a new path jutting off from the path they are currently on, it was freshly patted out. "I don't remember that path?" Sigyn said as she pointed to it as they rode past it. "Oh yes, that just started today. Our private home will be just down that path. I knew where I wanted to be built and didn't hesitate to let my father know today.  So he went ahead and started construction this afternoon."

A few moments later and they approached the mouth of the cave and went through.  Sigyn was a little excited, but scared to see the sad state their secret place was probably now in because of neglect.  If the magic isn't maintained then it all fades away.  But since her new home would be near the cave she thought the both of them could work together to bring it back.

They made it to the end of the cave and to Sigyn’s surprise and amazement their secret garden looked just as it did when they were children.  Loki got off the horse and help Sigyn down whose mouth was hanging open and eyes wide.  The waterfall, flowers birds and butterflies she created were all still here.  The fluffy grass, color changing fish, light orbs, all the same.  Loki stood back enjoying her happiness.  Sigyn kicked her shoes off and went running through the grass like she did when she was younger.

"It still so beautiful just like it was when I left but how? You told me that the magic and all of this would fade if it wasn't maintained?"

"Sigyn, I have been coming here every day since you left. I knew how much you loved creating it and being here and it reminded me so much of you, I just couldn't let it fade away. I couldn't let you fade away from my life. It was all I had left of you."

Sigyn's eyes welled up with tears of happiness and tears of realization.

"How long, Loki?"

"How long what?" Loki said with slight worry.

"How long have you been in love with me?" Sigyn asked as she started to turn back around and walk towards him.  Loki meandered towards her with his hands behind his back with intent thought on his face. "Well, um, I guess I always have in some form or another." He said as a matter of fact, "How about you?"

"Me?" Sigyn started to blush a little.

"Yes you, when did you fall in love with me?" Loki said as he was now standing in front of her piercing her soul with his blue eyes.  "I never really thought about you in that manner until I was on my way back to Asgard.  You were the only person I couldn't wait to see over anyone else in Asgard.  It wasn't until then that I realized that what I have always felt for you was love."

Loki smiled at her, embraced Sigyn in is arms and he kissed her. Sigyn blushed and buried her head in Loki's chest.

Loki and Sigyn spent a few hours exploring their old hideaway. Sometimes just holding hands, or arm in arm.  Every once in a while Sigyn would wander off which gave Loki would sneak up behind her and startle her by put his hands around her waist.

“I am afraid dear that our little exploration has come to an end.  It's time I get you back to your parents." Loki whispered in her ear before giving it a slight peck.

"What? Loki following rules!?" Sigyn teased.

“Well, normally I would disregard the rules, but your parents have reluctantly let me court you and I was advised by my Mother that I should stick to the rules as much as I can."

With that Loki helped Sigyn onto the horse, Loki climbed up next and off they went.


	6. Chapter 6

# Chapter 6

 

It had been 5 months since Loki and Sigyn began courting.  It seemed to Sigyn that she spent most of her time at the palace.  Dinner once a week with Loki and his family at the palace, then there were banquets at least twice a week which she was required to attend.  When Loki went with Odin and Thor to take care of business in Svartalfheim, Sigyn stayed in Loki's palace apartment under his orders in case their dealings went south.  He wanted her under palace protection. She was there to greet him with a hugs and kisses when he returned at the rainbow bridge. Not to mention she also worked there.  Loki would sneak into her office to steal a kiss or two or to share a quick embrace.  During court, when Sigyn would attend Loki would make a little face at her, that would sometimes make her blush, but made all the young maidens giggle when they saw the prince flirting with his future bride. Odin noticed but mostly ignored it; he knew the young Prince was just showing off; Frigga thought it was cute and it reminded her of when she was a young maiden in the palace and Odin was the same way, although he would never admit it.

When Sigyn did go home Loki was the one to escort her back to Glitnir. Of course on the way they would get lost so they could have some alone time together. When they would finally arrive at Glitnir, Loki and Sigyn would spend another hour with her parents.

Next month, the engagement would become official and the wedding plans would begin.  In fact next month was in two weeks.  Sigyn gasps at how time had flown by since she arrived at Glitnir. 

"Shall we?" Loki said popping his head into her office door.

"Yes, I'm ready to go." Sigyn said as she straightened up a few books on her desk.

Loki and Sigyn made their way down to the front of the palace to get on Loki's horse.  However, when they got there Glitnir's driver was waiting.

"Lady Sigyn, your parents have sent for you.  They say that it's urgent and its family business." Said the driver has he tipped his hat.

"Family business?" Sigyn said puzzled as she looked towards Loki.

"I think that means they don’t want me to accompany you." Loki told Sigyn.  "It must important, it's ok Sigyn. Go to your family." Loki hugged Sigyn and kissed her and squeezed her hand as she walked away as a way of reassuring her.

Sigyn climbed into the carriage and they left for Glitnir.  On the way Sigyn tried to come up with a reason for this.  She thought her parents and the Allfather and Allmother had come to an early agreement and decided to start the engagement early. She knew that protocol on when, where and how long she and Loki could spend time with one another would change when the engagement was announced. There was no doubting that Loki and Sigyn loved each other very much.  Many in Asgard commented on how comfortable they were with one another as if they were meant to be together. That was the only conclusion that Sigyn could come to for such and official call back to Glitnir.

Sigyn excitedly departed the carriage as it stopped in front of Glitnir, she didn't even wait for the driver to assist her out of the carriage.  She bursts through the doors to see her Mother, her Step-father and Fandral, one of the warriors three. She immediately stopped and became suspicious despite her parents happy faces.

"What's this?" Sigyn asked defensively.

"Sigyn," Forseti started, "This is Fandral, of the warriors – “, Sigyn cut him off, “I know who he is but why is he here?"

Llmr spoke up," We have come to an agreement. You will be married to Fandral in a week."  her voice was cold.

"WHAT!? WHAT ABOUT LOKI? I HAVE BEEN COURTED BY HIM FOR 5 MONTHS!!!!" Sigyn shouted at the top of her lungs, tears welling up and falling from her eyes.

"The royal family has been informed.  The engagement isn't official so there is no harm."

"No, harm!?" Sigyn questioned

Fandral just stood there smiling, hoping that Sigyn would acknowledge him and she did. 

 _SLAPP!_ Right across the warriors face, "That's for betraying the Prince, and thinking that you could ever come close to taking Loki's place in my life, how dare you!”

With that Sigyn ran out of Glitnir and as she rounded a corner she used invisibility to hide and get away.

\--------------------

 

Sigyn ran to the only place she knew to go, the secret garden that she and Loki created.  She ran through the cave, past the waterfall and collapsed by the stream that resulted from it. Butterflies and birds fluttered around her as if to provide comfort.

"I guess we should have not been so foolish to actually think this would happen." A voice said.  The voice was Loki.

Sigyn got up and ran towards Loki and threw her arms around him and buried her head into his shoulder.

"Oh, Loki," Sigyn cried, "I am so sorry my parents have done this, this is no reflection of me. It's you I want to marry not Fandral."

"I know it wasn't you, my parents know it wasn't you." Loki said as he rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down.  Loki was having a hard time keeping control himself, tears formed in his eyes but none fell.  "I promise you Sigyn, I will do everything in my power to stop this."

"Can't we just stay here and never go back to that horrible world." Sigyn asked as she looked up at Loki with watery eyes.  Loki gave her a small smile and tears fell from his eyes.  He kissed her and said," I am afraid not, Sigyn."

"Well can we at least stay for a little while?"

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Loki asked

"Can we go sit under the tree, like we used to?"

"Yes, we can do that, and guess what?" Loki said with a smile, "I brought a book of your favorite stories, how about I read one of them to you?"

Sigyn just smiled and they made their way to the tree. Loki sat down under the tree with his back against the trunk.  Sigyn sat down and cuddled against him.  She closed her eyes as Loki began to read and she slowly fell asleep to the sound of his voice.

\--------------------

Sigyn woke up the next morning lying in her bed.  She wasn't sure how she got there and if the events of yesterday were real or not.

"Ah, I see you’re awake!" exclaimed Dagmar, “You had all of Glitnir worried sick about you.  We were all relieved when Loki showed up carrying you in his arms.  He said he found you passed out under a tree. We thought you had fallen ill somewhere."

Sigyn didn't respond, still shocked at the events that had happened.  Her maid noticed this and sat on the bed.

"Look, my lady," she said as she took Sigyn's hand, “I know this isn't what you wanted, but maybe it's for the best. Your parents are older and wiser. They can see things you can't."

Sigyn said nothing just turned around and plopped back into her bed.

Her hand maiden stood up and walked towards the door, " Oh and one thing, my lady, you will be confined to your room until the wedding."

\--------------------

"What do you mean I can't leave my apartment? This is ridiculous!" Loki shouted as he stormed around.

"It's for the best." Said Odin, "Confined to your apartment we don't have to worry about any trickery from you concerning Sigyn.  I don't know what you did but we need no more embarrassment from you. You'll be allowed out for the banquet the night before the wedding." With that Odin left.

\--------------------

The entire two weeks was busy for Sigyn.  Every day it seemed there were people poking, prodding, and taking measurements of her.  She never once met with Fandral.  She never cared for him. In fact he was one of the ones that laughed at her that day on the rainbow bridge and the only one in the group that didn't later apologize.  She barely ate anything. She spent her alone time looking out from her balcony at Glitnir hoping to see Loki either bursting through the gates with guards or sneaking through the courtyard coming to take her away but he never came.

\-------------------

Two days before the wedding and Loki was going insane not being able to do anything about the situation.  Odin and Frigga casts spells over his apartment that he could not break.  There were guards throughout the apartment watching his every move.  He just knew that something about this arrangement was not right.  He had to find out from her real father what was going on.  Sigyn's father, Freyr, was all about position and power and even if he didn't like him he would not have prevented his daughter from marrying Loki a Prince of Asgard.  Loki used the only trick he could in order to get out of the apartment - he turned himself into a fly. The size of a fly was so insignificant that the magic wouldn’t detect it or prevent the bug from leaving through an open window.  Loki was able to leave so quickly that when Odin and Frigga were aware of his absence he was long gone.  He made his way to the secret passage of Alfheim that only he knew about. The passage ended up just on the other side of the palace of Alfheim.  Loki used it when he was a young boy to visit Sigyn when she went to visit her father.

\--------------------

 

Loki made his way to the front of the palace.  A small androgynous creature walked out from the palace door. It was a light elf dressed neatly and carrying a leather bound book and a quill pen.

"Prince Loki," the creature said as it bowed in front of the Prince, "what do we owe the honor of your presence on our realm?"

Loki peered down his nose at the little creature, "I wish to speak to Freyr immediately it concerns his daughter Sigyn."

The light elf's brow rose at the seriousness and urgency in his tone concerning Freyer’s daughter.

"Right this way, please follow me." The elf said and they were off quickly to the Throne room.

Freyer sat on a humble throne compared to the gold and ivory in Asgard.  Still he was regal and his presence indicated that he was a King.  He was a jolly man, slightly overweight, pretty easy going not as strict as Odin.  Loki always liked visiting this realm.  Here he was treated as a royal prince and Freyr was always friendly with him, more so than with Thor.

"What's this! The young Prince Loki, how good to see you." Freyr said with a smile.  He was aware that Loki was seeing Sigyn, but it was obvious that he was not aware of the new arrangement and Loki sensed this.  Freyer continued, "Loki, I am glad that you and Sigyn are going to be married, I think you two are a good match."

"Well, sir, that's the why I'm here, we aren't getting married. Everything has been called off." Loki said humbly.

"What! Called off?!   Freyr said while almost choking on a grape. “What happened?"

Loki looked puzzled and asked, "You don't know? Why I came to plead with you to reconsider this new arrangement for Sigyn to marry Fandral, they are not good for each other."

“Who made these changes without consulting me . . . . .?! Llmr!!  I am so sorry Prince Loki. She had no right to make this decision.  I have no ideas on why she dislikes you." Freyer continued, "I don't trust this. Loki you need to get Sigyn out of there.  You have my blessing, do everything in your power to get Sigyn out of Asgard and bring her here to Alfheim.  She can stay here, under protection, until I get this sorted out with Llmr and Forseti."

A smile came over Loki's face.  He knew this marriage arrangement was suspicious. He told Freyer, "You have my word. I will get her and bring her to you.”

"Loki, if you need assistance I can send some warrior elves with you."

"Thank you Freyer, but I won't need it. I think I know what I'm going to do."

\--------------------

 

Security at Glitnir was tripled upon the news that Loki had escaped the palace. It was also decided that later in the evening Sigyn would be moved from Glitnir to a guest apartment in the palace instead of in the morning.  All of Sigyn's things had been moved into holding in the Palace.  Fandral, being a high warrior in Asgard lived in the palace so that he would always be at the Kings disposal if needed.  If this wedding was to happen this would be a miserable life for Sigyn.  Living in the palace just down the hall from Loki, having to see him every day married to someone else it would be torture.  She was hanging onto the hope that Loki would keep his promise and prevent that from happening.

Loki returned in the evening just in time to see the ensemble of guards escorting a carriage to the palace.  He stayed high above the entourage to not arouse anyone's suspicions.  He made his way back to his apartment and sat on a couch with a book.

The guards alerted Odin and Frigga that Loki had appeared in his room.  Odin was not concerned, only relieved that he was not out causing mischief, but Frigga went to her son.

She made her way down the hall just missing the oncoming parade of guards protecting Sigyn. Frigga knocked on the door. “Loki, are you in there?" She heard an immediate answer, "Yes mother please come in."  Frigga walked into the living room of Loki's quarters to see Loki standing there with a book in hand. "Where did you go?" The Queen questioned. Loki replied “Mother, I don't trust the arrangement. I went to Freyr to find out why the courtship was called off."

"Loki, you didn't!" gasp Frigga.  The queen was under the assumption that this change had Freyr's blessing.  For Loki to go and question him on it was an insult.

"I did mother, and I found out that he had no idea this change had been made, he's very upset."

"So, what's Freyr going to do about it?"

Loki put his book down and sat on the large plush couch that was in front of the large black marble fireplace. “I don't know.  I told him the wedding was in a couple of days, which doesn't give him much time.  I offered him my assistance but he didn't take it."

Frigga went and sat down by her son and took his hand.  “I have a feeling Freyr will make this right.  He's fond of you and liked the idea that you and Sigyn would be married."  The queen gave Loki a comforting smile, but Loki didn't return it.  He just turned from his mother and started into the fire.  You could hear the guards clanging down the hallway escorting Sigyn to her quarters.

"What is all that noise outside?" Loki said annoyingly.

His mother responded, "Its Sigyn, they brought her to the palace a little early for protection."

"That's daft. She sounds like she's across the hall.  Who’s idea was that, Fandrals?” Loki scoffed.

"Actually it was." Said the queen

Loki rolled his eyes, and shook his head, "Figures."

The queen and Loki made small talk for a little while mostly to keep from dealing with the circus going on outside the door.  Finally, the noise had quieted down and Frigga went to leave, Loki walking with her.

The queen walked outside and announced "Guards please leave this area for 10 minutes."  The guards without question left just leaving Loki and his mother in the hall. "Loki, go talk to her, I talked to her hand maiden and she tells me this has been rough on her.  She hasn't slept well, she barely eats. She needs to hear from you." With that the queen left down the hall to her quarters.

Loki just stood outside the door to Sigyn's quarters just staring at it. He was just about to knock when he heard something behind the door.  Sniffles then a whimper and then crying it was obviously Sigyn, suffering from this reality she was now in.  A lump developed in the Princes throat and a feeling of sadness and anger overcame him. Instead of knocking, he placed his hand on the door and then leaned in so his forehead was placed against it. "I promise I will get you out of this even if I have to kill Fandral myself, the traitor." He whispered under his breath.

"Loki? Is that you - please say that's you" said the voice behind the door. Footsteps got louder and the door knob started to turn.  Loki quickly made himself invisible.  Sigyn opened the door a small smile quickly disappeared when she saw the hall way was empty.  Tears started flowing again from her eyes.

"Please Loki, I know you are here, speak to me, something!" her voice desperate and hoarse.  Sigyn lowered her head to stare at the ground; looking from side to side hoping he would appear.  The guards started to appear on either side of the hall, returning to their post.  Sigyn turned around and walked back inside head still down trying to hide her crying.  She leaned back against the door to shut it.  When she looked up the room was filled with purple flowers.


End file.
